Akira Kurusu VS Noctis Lucis Caelum
Description: Last King of Lucis VS The Last Trickster, will the Leader of the Phantom Thieves change Noctis's heart the hard way, or will Noctis purge the rest of the evil in the world. Interlude: Wiz: Being the leader of a team means you have all the responsibility. You make one wrong calculated move and it's all over for everyone. Boomstick: Sometimes being the leader has its perks, especially when you have an arsenal of weapons at your disposal that change your strengths or weaknesses. Wiz: Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Boomstick: And Noctis Lucis Caelum ,the Last King of Lucis. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Akira Kurusu: Noctis Lucis Caelum: Death Battle: The land of Lucis. A vast continent full of wonders and nightmares. From the wildlife at day to the Daemons that come out at night, it's a sight to behold. Tourists from around the world would gather here to get a taste of country life outside the capital, which was walled off. The prince of the continent went on a roadtrip days ago, but now, he's fighting for his life... ...on the side of the road since his car broke down. "Give me a break..." one of his friends, Prompto, groaned. Unluckily for them, they were all wearing black in the sun, in the middle of the desert, alone. "We gotta push this damn car!" his other friend, Gladiolus yelled. The prince sighed and got up to help. "Not exactly the best way to start our way to Altissia, eh Noct?" the last friend, Ignis, said tauntingly. "Yeah..." Meanwhile "Let's go Joker!" a small cat-like creature was yelled at a teen, who was running across a desert landscape, others following him. "Y'know, Morgana," began a guy with a skull mask, "this Palace is awfully large." "Well I'm sorry, would you like me to shrink it?" Morgana replied hatefully. "No time to start anything!" A short haired girl butted in, "Futaba's palace was just the same size!" A girl slowed down, this one had long orange hair and giant goggles. "I'm picking up readings!" The others stopped. "Be on alert" said the one with a fox mask. "It's coming from the road..." A little ways away "Puuuuuuuuuush!" Gladiolus yelled out. They made some progress. Ignis looked around from his seat in the car, moving the steering wheel when needed. That's when he spotted 7 figures off in the distance. "Noct, Gladio, Prompto, we have some company." Prompto looked and ducked behind the Regalia. The Phantom Thieves spotted them at the same time and went more cautious, slowly approaching. "These are the readings..." Futaba whispered. Noctis stood up. "What business do you have here?" "Quick, Joker, say something!" a girl in a cat mask whispered. "Nothin'." "Well you're here for something. What group of people walk through the desert wearing heavy clothing and masks for nothing." Ignus then whispered to the others "My stance: They're probably Imperials." At the same time, Futaba whispered to the others. "My stance: They're probably more of those Shadows fused with cognitions." Noctis, with a hand behind his back, summoned his engine blade, and Akira subtly pulled out his dagger. "I say we let Noctis have this one." Gladiolus said, leaning back against the Regalia. Ryuji cracked his neck, "I'd like to think that maybe Joker can take this, since they're having one fight us." Find You Akira and Noctis began to circle each other. Noctis showed his blade, and as did Akira. One would walk away, and one won't. FIGHT! Apocalypse Noctis Rivers in the Desert Results: Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year